


Sunset

by DeanRykerStrom



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanRykerStrom/pseuds/DeanRykerStrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson loves watching the sun set, but today's sunset will have a completely different meaning. It is Blaine's fate to die when sun set on the day he turns 18, unless he becomes the King's consort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

**_A/N:_ ** _I'm sorry for not posting the past few days but life's been crazy, so I decided that no matter how late at night (it's almost 3am when I wrote this), I'll post a fic today. This is part of the one-word challenge and the word is "sunset". I'm sorry this is AU but it seems to be the only way I can write a fic using this word._ **_To my dear readers, if you like this, please review and rec it!_ ** _Also, I'd be honored if you can follow me on Tumblr as I spend most of my time there and it's the quickest way to get a hold of me. I also post SeBlaine drabbles there as well. You can find me at_ **_"rykerstrom . tumblr . com"._ ** _Enjoy!_

* * *

SUNSET

Blaine Anderson loved watching the sunsets. There was always something rather ethereal and surreal about the way the sky would turn into a myriad of red, gold, pink and white. For Blaine, it was a beautiful way to end a day.

But today, the sunset would mean something very different Blaine Anderson.

Blaine Anderson had been sitting by the window for the past several hours, looking at the beautiful scenery outside. He had always loved the view his residence offered, with an unobstructed view of the ocean on one side, and an almost aerial view of the snow covered mountain and vast valley on the other. However, he had found it difficult to really enjoy anything today. After all, it would be difficult to do so when one was destined to die after the sun had set. But Blaine knew this day was coming, he was borne for this fate. In some ways, he should feel honored for who he was, the High Priest of Westerville, whose only options in life was either to become one of the king's consorts or be a virgin sacrifice when one turned eighteen.

That fateful day was today. In Westerville tradition, turning eighteen was the day that one became an adult. In their religion, it was the day that the High Priest placated the Gods by becoming one with them through a ritual sacrifice. Blaine had been preparing for this day for thirteen years.

Blaine Anderson was chosen when he was five.

It was an honor to be chosen to be the one of the High Priests. Children with the ability to see and interpret the signs of the Gods were taken from their families at a young age and trained at the seminary until they were well into their teenage years. The true test came when they turned fifteen and only a few would pass the test and become one of the esteemed High Priests or Priestesses.

Blaine Anderson passed with flying colors.

From the age of fifteen onwards, Blaine's duty as a High Priest had been to serve the Royal Family, to conduct rituals, prayers, perform miracles and interpret signs of things to come. He was adored, respected, and well-liked amongst the people, and his family was proud of him.

But Blaine would be lying if he said he was thrilled with the idea of dying.

A sudden knock on the door startled Blaine out of his reverie. It was still too early for them to prepare him for the sacrifice. As far as Blaine knew, the preparation wouldn't commence until after the sun had gone down. No, he wasn't ready for this. Not yet.

"Blaine, it's me. Open up."

Blaine's heart skipped a beat at the familiar voice. He rushed to the door and unlocked it. Before he even had a chance to say anything, his visitor had shut the door behind them and held Blaine in a tight embrace.

"Sebastian, what—" The rest of Blaine's sentence was cut short by a kiss. Blaine's eyes widened in surprise before they fluttered close as he gave in to the kiss. He was going to die in twelve hours anyway; surely a kiss would be all right.

"I have to see you." Sebastian's breathing was ragged when they finally pulled away.

"How did you get in?" Blaine was under the impression that the security would be airtight before the sacrifice. Apparently, there had been situations where the High Priests had tried to escape death. "And when did you get back?"

"I'm the future king, I can do anything." Sebastian forced out a smile. "I got back a few hours ago; I had to come see you right away."

"It's all right, Sebastian. I've accepted my fate." It was strange to address the future king by his first name, but their relationship had long ago transcended the professional relationships that most High Priests maintained with the Royalty.

"That's why I'm here." There was a look of uncertainty in Sebastian's eyes. It was then that Blaine noticed the prince's hands were trembling a little.

"Is everything all right?" Sebastian was never nervous; he had always been the confident and charismatic one amongst the Royalty.

"No, it's not." Sebastian reached down and gripped Blaine's hands tightly. "I wanted to speak to you about this months ago, but the diplomatic tour made it impossible. I was afraid I wouldn't make it back in time."

"Wh-what's wrong?" It pained Blaine to know that after today, he would no longer be able to be Sebastian's confidant and that he would never be able to comfort Sebastian when things got stressful for the Prince. It was never easy being the next in line to the throne, where politics, conspiracy and threats of assassination loomed everywhere.

But most of all, it pained Blaine to know that he would never be in Sebastian's company again. After today, they would never be able to hold hands, embrace, or trade kisses with each other. It didn't matter that Blaine was in love with the Prince, a High Priest could never govern his fate.

"I don't want you to die." There was finality in Sebastian's voice.

"But I—"

"I know. That's why I want to talk to you." Sebastian took a deep breath before he continued. "I want to make you my consort."

"You—I—sorry?" Blaine wasn't sure if he heard it correctly.

"Have I rendered you speechless?" Blaine was somewhat relieved to see Sebastian's lips quirked up in his trademark smirk that he had come to love over the years.

"You—but I mean—" Blaine sputtered.

"You're not going to serve the Gods very well in your after life if you keep losing the ability to speak every time you get flustered."

Blaine just stared, his heart racing. He was pretty sure he didn't imagine what Sebastian said.

"I'm waiting, Blaine." Sebastian was looking at him expectantly.

"You're giving me a choice?" No one had ever asked what Blaine wanted before. High Priests and Priestesses either became ritual sacrifices, or the King simply claimed them. There was never any consent involved.

"When I become King, I plan on overhauling some things," Sebastian said smoothly. "And this includes giving the High Priests and Priestesses more control in their lives. Besides, I like you and I'm pretty sure you like me. I don't see the problem."

"You—like me?"

It wasn't that Blaine doubted Sebastian, but there was always that element of suspended disbelief when it came to the Royalty. Over the years, Blaine had tried hard to keep himself from feeling anything toward anyone, especially toward anyone from the Royal household. It would've been easier to leave this world with no expectations. However, fate seemed to have its own plan because before Blaine was even aware, he had already fallen head over heels for his Prince.

For the longest time, Blaine had tried to save himself from disappointment and heartbreak by unsuccessfully convincing himself that Sebastian only kissed him because he could, and that Sebastian was only kind to him because they got along. But deep down, Blaine knew that it wasn't that simple and while he hoped that the feelings were mutual - and there had been hints that they were - he couldn't recall of a single instance during history where a High Priest became a consort because of love.

"Are you suggesting that I go around and kiss every pretty person I see?" Sebastian feigned a look of hurt. "I _am_ the Prince after all, I do have standards."

For a moment, the world stood still for Blaine as the reality of what had just transpired hit him in full force. He had just received all the confirmation and assurance that Blaine needed.

"Forgive me, my Prince. I'm not suggesting that at all! I'm just flattered." Blaine could already feel the blush that was making its way up his face. "My answer is yes. If—if you haven't changed your mind, that is."

"I never change my mind, Blaine Anderson." Sebastian tilted Blaine's chin up and gave him another kiss. He cupped the back of Blaine's neck as he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Blaine's mouth and tasting him briefly before pulling away. "Let's change your status before the sun sets."

Blaine nodded his consent and felt his heart fluttered when Sebastian gave him a radiant smile. He was quite certain that he would gladly follow his Prince, no, future King anywhere for the rest of his days.

Blaine had thought it would be awkward and embarrassing to share this part of himself with anyone, but it came naturally. It was almost as though he and Sebastian had been together this way for years. In spite of a few fleeting moments of uncertainty and the slight tremor that belied Sebastian's nervousness, he touched Blaine with a familiarity and gentleness that made everything feel like home. For the first time in Blaine's life, he learned how it felt to be worshipped.

They lay on their sides afterwards, with Sebastian still inside of him and pressed up right behind Blaine, his arm slung over Blaine's middle possessively, Blaine couldn't help but smile at how things had turned out today. He felt Sebastian pressing soft kisses along his neck and Blaine sighed contently as he reveled in the afterglow.

"I say we stay like this until they find us." Sebastian murmured into Blaine's skin.

"Sebastian!" The thought of anyone finding him in this state prompted Blaine to try to untangle himself from Sebastian, but his Prince held fast onto him and pulled Blaine even closer. Blaine gasped softly when he felt Sebastian hardening inside of him.

"We'd have to show them proof of our union somehow." Sebastian pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's shoulder and started to rock into Blaine gently. "And I think it's even better if they see us in the middle of it."

Blaine laughed softly at the remark and turned his head to receive one of Sebastian's kisses. Outside of his window, Blaine could see the shades of pink and gold that made up today's sunset. But this time, it wasn't just the end of another day for Blaine; it was the beginning of a new life.

(END)

* * *

_**Addendum:** I'd be honored if you can follow me on Tumblr as I spend most of my time there and it's the quickest way to get a hold of me. I also post SeBlaine drabbles there as well. You can find me at **"rykerstrom . tumblr . com".**_


End file.
